


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Love, Romance, dracos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: In the eyes of her clan, it is forbidden for a faery to marry outside of their own kind.  But Lucy doesn't care about traditions that only serve to locker her away in a gilded cage.  Will her Draco love come and save her?  Short Drabble inspired by artwork on Tumblr @lkityan





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

_That’s final Lucy!  You are the Princess off this clan and must marry someone off our blood.  An heir must be produced to carry on the line, you know that!_

_It doesn’t have to be this way father!  I will not marry someone I do not love!_

_Love?  Do you think your mother and I loved each other in the beginning?  We did as we were told, and love came later…_

_I-I don’t care about these stupid traditions!_

Those were her last words before she raced from her father’s hut into the surrounding woodlands. Tears flow freely and unbroken as Lucy stumbled through the brambles and fallen leaf litter blanketing its floor. She didn’t care who saw… if she couldn’t marry who she wanted then she would run away!  Far away!  Why couldn’t they understand _them_? Why couldn’t her father see how much she loved _him_? 

So, blinded by clouded vision, Lucy fails to notice the half-fallen log and trips over, landing hard on her knees but luckily hands keep her from face planting into the soil.  _It shouldn’t have had to come to this!_   She would miss some of the villagers, but it wasn’t enough to make her stay.  They didn’t know the oppression her father put her through or the gilded cage he wanted to set for her life.  _Freedom._   It was one of the things she loved about Natsu.  He was so sweet and yet wild, showing her a whole ‘nother side of life she had never dared to dream of… 

But he came from a mountain clan.  _It cannot be!_   Her father had told her.  _You are a Faery, he a Draco, the two genera have never intermixed…._  

 _And maybe that was because of your olden logic,_ she had spat back in her father’s face.  Her father had cursed the day he had allowed a visit from the Draco clan.  Heir apparent or not, he refused to entertain the idea of his daughter marrying any from outside of their own kind.  _Well too bad father, his love for me and mine for him has taken root and to stop it now would bring about my end…_                     

Natsu was the only one she could imagine herself with for the rest of her life.  It mattered not that he had leathery wings or horns, for his bright smile and warm heart made him beautiful.  He let her be herself instead of trying to control who she was. So, on moonless nights, he would whisk her away through the cover of darkness to some remote location to give her a piece of that freedom.  And it was during one of these nights when he’d taken them to the very top of a banyan tree, amidst the stars shimmering in all their magical glory, Natsu had proposed... and she’d happily accepted…   

 _I’m surprised no one followed me._    She didn’t want to get up, but she knew she needed to get past their territory quickly before her father could send out a search party. Her wings were useless in these dense woods, but it provided better cover to hide.  Lucy knew her clan could not stand up to the Draco’s, they were too strong.  _Just reach the mountain pass_ …. That’s all she needed to do to be safe….  _or so she hoped._  

Natsu was speaking with his own father just as she’d confronted her own.  He had been certain his family would welcome Lucy with open arms, but a fear still crept up… what if they didn’t?  what if they changed their mind?  They could kick her out and then where would she go?  There was no way she could go back home.  If only her mother was still alive, maybe things wouldn’t have been so bad.  _Her mother_ …. Would she ever be allowed to visit her mother’s resting place again?  She slaps the ground as the tears well up again, _mom I miss you so much!_  

_“Get up my darling.”_

“Mom?”  Lucy whips her head around searching for the voice. That was her voice, she was certain of it!  “Mom?!”

_“Get up my darling and follow your heart…”_

Scrambling to her feet, “Mom wait!” Lucy searches frantically around, but all she is rewarded with are the normal sounds of a forest.  “Don’t leave me please!”

“Lucy?!”  She spins around to see Natsu rushing towards her. “Lucy what are you doing out here?”

“I-I…” her eyes are still search around, even though she knows in her heart her mother couldn’t have been there.      

“Lucy are you okay,” he takes her into his arms, “what’s wrong, tell me.” 

Watery eyes finally focus on the man holding her, “Oh Natsu!” she buries her face in his chest. “He refused!  Said he’d never allow us to be together, so I ran, but then I tripped, a-and the next thing I knew I thought I heard my mother’s voice!” Looking back up, “am I going crazy?”

His eyes soften, “tell me what your mom said.”

“S-She told me to follow my heart.”

“And what is your heart telling you?”

“To be with you.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” a slight smile returning upon her face. 

“Then what’s so crazy about that?”

“Oh Natsu!” she entwines her fingers with his and leans forward until their foreheads are touching. “But, now what do we do?”

“You’ll come home with me, where we’ll be together forever…”


End file.
